


Tudom, miért sír a bebörtönzött angyal

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barátság/szerelem, Comforting Alec, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Közösség:komment_történet, M/M, Megnyugtató Alec, Nightmares, Rémálmok, Translation, fordítás, Összebújás&összesimulás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Jace tüzes, bátor és igaz, akár egy oroszlán. De mikor az oroszlán csapdába esik a saját emlékei között, és  a bűntudata fojtogató hálóként tekeredik rá, szerencsére ott van a kisegér, aki segítsen neki, és azt mondja "Szeretlek". :)





	Tudom, miért sír a bebörtönzött angyal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Know Why The Caged Angel Cries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997000) by [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee). 



> Imádom a Jace/Alec párosításokat, komolyan! Olyan édesek! :)  
> Kedves mindenki! Mivel még nem ismerjük egymást, bemutatkoznék. Akinek nincs kedve a kimondhatatlanul hosszú felhasználónevemet olvasgatnia, az hívjon csak Secrecy-nek ;)  
> Elhivatott fordító vagyok. Szerintem siralmas, hogy mindenki inkább angolul tanul meg, mintsem hogy arra növesszen egy kis ígényt a fejébe (a sok haj helyett) hogy a saját anyanyelvén olvasson. A magyar nyelvet ugyanúgy meg kell tartani a használatban, mint bármelyik másikat, ezért szeretném, ha anyanyelvünk visszatérne a hétköznapi használatba... még mielőtt kimenne a divatból, amivel lehet, hogy amúgy már elkéstem, de sebaj...  
> Éppen ezért itt is elmondom (de az Biomban többet találtok), csak írjtok, kommentben, vagy adjátok meg kommentben az e-maileteket, és fordítok, amit szeretnétek. Komolyan, akármit! ;)  
> Jó étvágyat a ki falatkához!

A háború veszteségekkel jár. Kioltott életekkel és kiontott vérrel. Még egy olyan pompásan gyakorlott harcos, mint Jace sem tudott minden lelket megmenteni. Ő nem az, aki ott ül a kispadon és kivárja, míg a többiek küzdenek; nem, ő az első vonalban harcol, és a legnagyobb gócpontban, magasba emelve a fejét és karddal a kezében, a szeretett paratai-ával az oldalán, készen arra, hogy szembe nézzen bármilyen ocsmánysággal, ami csak jönni akar.  
De még sem tud mindenkit megmenteni, így is vesztenek lelkeket, és mikor az éjszaka elborítja a halált, vagy a halál éppen az éjszakát, nem tudni, nem érezni már, őt rémálmok üldözik. Az áldozatok jajgató zokogása visszhangzik az álomvilágában, hangosabban és hangosabban, egész addig, amíg már álbában is érzi a saját szívét meghasadni a mellkasában azokért, akiket nem tudott megmenteni. Felzihál, levegőért küzd, próbálva összeszedni magát és rendezni a légzését, miközben a bőre borsódzik és a mellkasa csak emelkedik és süllyed… és könnyek patakozzanak le az arcán. A szíve kapál, ahogy a félelem eddig kígyóként szorította egyre kisebbé a gyomrát, és a könnyei ismét felbuggyannak, ahogy vissza próbál folytani egy megtört szipogást.  
Alec mellette van, csak úgy, mint a harcban, gyengéd karjai finoman húzzák Jace-t magához, és ott tartják, miközben Jace szíve lángol a mellkasában. Orra hegyét Jace orcájának dörzsöli, orrával cirógatja őt, lélegzetével melengetve a sokktól kihűlt bőrt, miközben az ismerős illat körbe lengi a parabatai-ját és lassan megnyugtatja.  
\- Szeretlek – leheli Alec és csókot nyom Jace homlokára, ahogy finom ringatja őt, és a rémálmok hozta rettegés lassan csitulni látszik a szőkeség elméjében.  
Alec testének meleg beleolvad a bőrébe, és megolvasztja a csontjait. Jace Alec mellkasára hajtja a fejét, finoman az orrával simogatja annak állát, és hagyja, hogy Alec szívverésének életadó ritmusa az édes álmok birodalmába ringassa.

**Author's Note:**

> Szóval, remélem, tetszett! :D  
> Ha igen, akkor kérlek, nyomjatok egy Szívet és/vagy kommenteljetek, és ha nem, akkor is írjatok kérlek! Az értelmes, építő jellegű kirtikának mindig örülök! :)  
> legyen további szép napja midnekinek! :D  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
